Blood Marionette
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Slight AU! Katara is captured by the Dai Li and is brainwashed by Azula into becoming her servant and killing the rest of the Gaang including Aang. Will a brainwashed shell of Katara succeed where so many have failed in the Fire Nation's favor or can pure love break the spell? Kataang! One-Shot! Thanks to Aaerial15 for all his help!


_A/N: Hey guys. To my fans of Over The Edge, my apologies for the long wait, but I've been so busy with my college work that I simply haven't had the time I need to be able to devote to updating it. However, for my Avatar fans, I do have a deliciously dark one-shot that I hope you enjoy!_

Katara blinked. She hadn't really seen Jet, had she? Without thinking, she gave chase. It proved to be a bad move, as the two were captured by the Dai Li. "Let me go!" Katara demanded as they drug her away.

The Dai Li agents kidnapping them said nothing as they took them away. Jet struggled, trying to employ his hookswords, but one of the agents handily disarmed him. They also tore Katara's water pouch from her belt. "My friends will find me," Katara threatened as she was shoved into a cell.

Katara grimaced as she landed painfully on the hard unforgiving floor.

"Be quiet girl!" the agent growled. He leered at her. "He will come for you soon," the agent warned.

Katara gulped in fear, looking over at Jet next to her.

He wore a look of determination on his face. "I'm sorry Katara, I didn't mean to drag you into this."

"It's okay Jet, it's not your fault."

"I was trying to expose a firebender," Jet explained.

"Who?" Katara asked. She didn't know of any firebenders in Ba Sing Se.

"He helps run a tea shop with an old man," Jet replied. "He has a scar on the right side of his face..." he trailed off.

Katara gasped, her eyes widening in realization. "Zuko!"

"You know him?" Jet asked.

"Let's just say we're um...very well-acquainted." Katara answered hesitantly.

"How well acquainted?" Jet asked. "You're not with him, are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the thought that she could be aiding the Fire Nation.

Katara glared daggers at the Freedom Fighter. "Hell no I'm not with him! He's tried to capture Aang half a billion times! Why would I support a man trying to destroy the world's last hope for peace?!" She yelled, then without realizing it began to bend..

It was a full moon tonight. Jet was suddenly silent, but he had an expression on his face that suggested he was in great pain. His arms hung limply at his sides, and he seemed to be floating off the ground.

Katara didn't realize it yet, but she was actually bending Jet's very limbs as a slightly twisted grin slowly appeared on her face.

"Ka...Katara?" Jet asked, his voice barely audible. "What are you doing to me?"

"W...What do you mean?" She asked, surprised, though she continued bending.

Jet tried to move, but he could not. "I...can't...move," he replied.

This seemed to snap Katara back to reality as she stopped.

Jet collapsed to the ground, biting his tongue to keep from screaming. "What...was...that?" he stammered.

"I have...no idea." Katara answered.

Jet regained his composure. "Somehow, you were manipulating my body," he explained.

"That's...so scary." Katara shivered.

"It'll be alright. Why did they take you?" he asked. He hadn't had time to discuss it while they wee being manhandled.

"I have no idea." She replied.

"Listen, we have to expose the firebender," Jet said. "Will you help me?"

"If I can, sure." Katara agreed.

Before they could plan anything further, they were interrupted by Long Feng. "There are no fire benders here," he sneered.

Katara glared at him. "What do you want with us?"

"I want to maintain the stability of Ba Sing Se. We have managed to stay out of the war thus far, and I'm going to see that it stays that way. We don't need outsiders causing undue panic with false tales of firebenders." He drawled.

"You have no idea.." Katara sneered.

"The two of you are a menace. We will modify your behavior so that you do not make this mistake again," he explained.

"In your dreams, creep." Katara growled.

Before Long Feng could say anything further, two of his Dai Li agents grabbed his arms. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Release me at once!"

Katara's eyes widened in surprise. She had never expected the Dai Li to turn on Long Feng.

Her eyes got wider as Azula stepped forth.

Katara's heartbeat immediately began beating much faster at the appearance of Azula, it all made sense to her now.

"Don't look so surprised, kids," she gloated. "This was destiny from the start."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked, while Jet was glaring a hole through the Fire Nation princess.

"What do you think? It is the Firelord's right to rule the world. The sooner you accept that the easier life will be," she replied.

"The Avatar will stop you." Katara replied coolly.

"The Avatar?" Azula laughed. "The Avatar will be mine very soon. You will gladly help capture him," she replied.

"I'd never do that!" Katara snarled.

"Of course you will," Azula countered. "Don't you know why he had you brought here?" she asked, pointing at the restrained Long Feng.

Katara shook her head in the negative.

Azula looked at Long Feng. "Well, why don't you explain to them what you had in mind," she beckoned. He hesitated. "Go on," she encouraged. "We were going to subject them to psychic conditioning," he finally said after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Psychic conditioning?" Katara asked, puzzled.

"Brainwashing," Jet deadpanned. "He was going to brainwash us."

"Well for once, I'm glad Azula showed up." Katara replied, not realizing Azula had the same plan.

"You seem happy," Azula said. "Why are you so happy?" she asked.

Katara gulped, now getting nervous.

"Yes," Azula said cruelly. "You two should serve me well."

"You wouldn't.." Katara gasped.

"Oh yes I would. You would look so much better in Fire Nation colors, than dressed like a Water Tribe peasant," Azula sneered.

"Try me." Katara dared.

"Didn't you know?" Azula asked. "Brainwashing is the Dai Li's specialty," she explained.

"Bring them," she ordered. The doors to their cells opened, and Dai Li agents dragged them forward. They were brought to another room and forced to sit into chairs. The agents cuffed their hands to the arms of the chairs so that they couldn't get up.

"Wha...what is this?" Katara wondered.

"Might as well get comfortable," Azula gloated. "You'll be here for a while."

Katara looked around, noticing the sole light in the room and gulped nervously.

She turned to the agents restraining Long Feng. "Oh, he's not needed anymore. You can take him away now," she instructed. "You have beaten me at my own game," Feng replied. Azula laughed. "Don't flatter yourself," she sneered in reply. "You were never even a player."

Katara took a deep breath, clearly scared out of her mind.

Long Feng said nothing further as he was led from the room. "Let's start with you," Azula said, eyeing Katara. "I could use a new bodyguard."

"B...Bodyguard?" She asked, more nervous than angry.

"A right hand woman, if you will. Your water bending abilities could be use to me," Azula mused.

"I'll never join you!" Katara yelled.

Azula laughed. "It's so funny," she replied.

"What?" Katara grated.

"You still think you have a choice," Azula replied.

"Then prove I don't." Katara snapped.

"I thought you'd never ask," Azula said. "Boys, have fun with this," she instructed. "In no time, you will be hunting down your precious Avatar for the Fire Nation."

Katara gulped.

An agent stood behind Katara's chair, gripping her head. He forced her to look at the small sliver of light in the room.

Katara watched it, seemingly relaxing.

"The Fire Lord has invited you to stay at the Royal Palace," an agent in front of her said, his voice silky and seductive.

Katara's eyes went big and her pupils dilated as though it were some kind of code phrase. "I'm honored to accept his invitation.."

Jet viewed the scene in shock. "Katara, fight it," he begged.

Try as she might, Katara couldn't look away from the light or the agent.

"You will serve Princess Azula," the agent said.

"I...will serve Azula.." Katara repeated, as though she were in a trance.

"You will forget your past with the Avatar," the agent continued.

At this, some of Katara's resolve shone through as she shook her head.

"You never knew the Avatar," the agent corrected.

"I never...knew the Avatar." Katara repeated.

"You have always served Azula," he continued.

"I've...always served Azula...my past with the Avatar is nothing.."

"You will help the Fire Nation capture the Avatar, and you will kill all who stand in Azula's way," he said.

"I will help the Fire Nation capture the Avatar and kill all who oppose Azula.."

"Especially the Avatar's allies," he finished.

"I will kill the Avatar's allies.." Katara repeated with finality.

Azula smiled as she watched the proceedings. "I thought you said you'd never serve me," she mocked.

Katara looked toward Azula. "I never said that. I will always serve you Azula."

"You never served Azula!" Jet yelled. "Fight it, Katara!"

Katara stared at Jet blankly.

"Fight it, please," Jet begged. "You would never turn Aang over to the Fire Nation."

Katara remained silent.

Azula decided to test the loyalty of her newest servant. Turning to the Dai Li agents, she said, "Release them." The agents obeyed instantly. She then turned to Katara and gave one simple instruction. "Fight him," she commanded.

Katara nodded and blasted Jet with a powerful water whip.

Jet reached for his hookswords out of instinct, and just in time too, as Katara had sent shards of ice flying toward him. "Katara, stop!" he yelled.

"You oppose Azula...you must be killed.." Katara replied in a cold emotionless drawl.

"Katara, she's brainwashed you," he replied while fending off her attacks.

"I have always been loyal to Azula." She insisted.

"No, you haven't!" Jet protested. Katara had been wielding two shards of ice like daggers, and she was aiming to kill. "You traveled with the Avatar. You protect him," he explained.

Katara smirked a little, nodding to Jet to follow her, giving Azula a cutthroat signal in regards to Jet, before leading him outside.

Jet ceased his attack, and followed Katara. Azula nodded, giving Katara permission.

Once they were outside, Katara hugged him tightly. "Thank you Jet...you saved me. But for now, we have to run."

"Agreed," Jet said, sheathing his hookswords. "Let's find Aang and the others."

Katara nodded, and the duo snuck away before bursting into a dead run when they were safely away.

It took several minutes before Azula realized she may have been had. She looked at the Dai Li. "She should have returned with his head by now. Find her!"

"I think...we're safe. But let's keep moving." Katara advised.

Jet looked back just in time to see 4 Dai Li agents in hot pursuit. "Katara?" he asked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Run!" he replied, sprinting as he did.

Katara nodded, and took off running as well.

"Get them!" the lead agent ordered. "If we let them escape, Princess Azula will have our heads!"

Fortunately for Katara and Jet, they spied some familiar faces..

Toph sensed the commotion before Aang or Sokka even saw it. Then she sensed Katara's heart rate spiking. "Aang, I've found her," she said, urgency apparent in her voice. "And she's got company."

Katara looked at them longingly.

Toph looked toward Aang. "Dai Li agents. 4 of them," she reported.

Aang smirked. "Let's do this."

Toph smiled. In response, she sent 3 of their opposition flying via earth pillars, leaving the fourth to face Aang one on one. "Take him, Twinkle-Toes," she encouraged.

Aang smiled calmly, using a combo of airbending and earthbending.

The agent never stood a chance. Aang blasted him with air and imprisoned him in a rock prison before he could recover. "Nice job," Toph complimented.

"I learned from the best Earthbender out there." Aang smiled shyly.

Toph grinned at the young airbender, but before they could revel in their victory, Katara's programming reasserted itself.

Katara grimaced, her hand shooting to her head in pain.

"The Fire Lord has invited you to stay at the Royal Palace," the Dai Li's voice rang in her head.

"I'm...honored to accept his invitation." Katara murmured, her eyes going big and her pupils dilating.

"Kat..ara?" Sokka asked worriedly. "You serve Princess Azula," the voice commanded.

"I...serve Azula.." Katara repeated, back in her trance.

Aang eyed her worriedly. "Um...Katara?" he questioned. "You will help Azula capture the Avatar, and kill all that stand in her way," the voice rang out.

"I will destroy the world's last hope for peace, and capture the Avatar for Azula.." Katara murmured, as though reciting secret code phrases.

"Get away from her," Jet shouted in warning. "She's been brainwashed."

Katara didn't move as though she were waiting for further instructions.

"Now, capture the Avatar. Your mistress would be most pleased. And kill his friends," the voice commanded.

"Yes..." Katara murmured, advancing on Aang.

"Aang, get away!" Jet shouted as she prepared to fire ice at him. Aang didn't move. "Katara, let's talk about this," he reasoned. "You don't serve Azula."

"My mistress wants her prize frozen.." Katara muttered, freezing Aang's legs slowly.

Sokka tried to intervene, but was cut off with a blast of ice before he could take a step. "Don't move," Katara growled. Sokka tried to plead with his younger sister. "Katara, stop this," he begged. "You never have worked for Azula, and you never would," he reasoned.

"I have always served Azula. You stand in her way, for that, you'll be killed." Katara sneered.

"Stand in her way? Of course we stand in her way!" Sokka shouted. "She serves the Fire Nation. You know, the ones who killed Mom?" Sokka asked, causing everyone within the sound of his voice to go silent in shock.

"How...how dare you?!" Katara screamed, freezing Aang faster due to her rage while a mildly insane grin crossed her face, as she began to bend Sokka much as she had Jet.

"Yes," the voice purred silkily. "Blood bend him. He is an unworthy Water Tribe peasant."

"Bloodbend?" She asked, confused. In her altered state, she'd forgotten the dark form of bending had a name.

"Think of what he just said. He insulted your mother, a member of the Fire Nation nobility."

"My...mom was Fire Nation?" She murmured.

Sokka gasped. "Katara, our mom was killed by the Fire Nation," he protested.

Katara didn't move, simply waiting for a response from her superiors.

"He lies. Tell him so. The fact that this piece of Water tribe trash claims to be related to you is an insult to your mistress and the Fire Nation itself," the voice cooed.

"Your a liar..and your not my brother." Katara sneered.

Sokka recoiled as though he had been punched. "Katara...what? What are you saying?" He asked, clearly hurt by Katara's cruel statement even if it was just the brainwashed shell of his sister that was speaking.

"My brother is a loyal Fire Nation warrior." She snapped. She couldn't believe that he, a simple Water Tribe peasant was implying he was related to Fire Nation royalty.

"Katara, I am your brother," Sokka protested. "Do I look like Fire Nation to you?" Aang agreed. "He's telling the truth," Aang added. "You two have been attached at the hip since we met."

"Silence!" She screamed, unleashing a powerful ice blast. She couldn't stand to hear anymore of their lies.

"Katara please, this is very painful," Aang begged as the ice reached his waist.

"Your comfort is irrelevant Avatar. You are my enemy, and you will be delivered to Azula." Katara purred sadistically.

"Katara, listen to your friends," Jet pleaded. "You are NOT Fire Nation."

"You will not interfere." Katara growled, blasting him with ice.

"Katara stop it!" Sokka demanded. "Snap out of it! You are from the Southern Water Tribe. Your father is Chief Hakoda. Your mother was killed protecting you!" he screamed.

Katara had a demented look in her eyes as she started to bloodbend him.

"Katara...whatever you're doing, please stop, I beg you," Sokka sputtered.

Katara had a wide-eyed insane look in her eyes as she eased off only to look as though she were going to use bloodbending to snap Sokka's neck..

"Katara stop," Aang pleaded. "Look, you can take me to Azula. I won't even escape when she has me. Just let the others go, please!"

"I know you won't escape. You'll be an Avatar-sicle." She sneered.

"Fine," Aang replied. "If I surrender, what happens to the others? Will you let them go free?" Aang pleaded. At this point, he just wanted his friends to be safe.

"I was instructed to kill, that's what I'll do even if you come with me." Katara replied, her tone extremely chilly.

"Sugar Queen, please," Toph pleaded. "You don't have the heart to kill," she challenged.

"Oh don't I? Watch me. I'll kill you first, which should be simple because you can't see. I'll make all of you watch the rest of you die, and your up first." She sneered at Toph.

"And how to you propose to kill all of us?" Toph demanded.

"Like this." She purred silkily, and started bloodbending her blind target.

Toph's bravado began to fade as she felt the pain. "You don't need to do this!" Aang screamed. "You can have me. I'll come quietly. But let the rest of our friends go!" He begged.

"I told you Avatar, I was meant to kill..." She answered, before much to her shock, her grip on Toph began to fade, as the blind bender was using every bit of her will to break the hold.

"Sugar Queen, this isn't you," Toph gurgled.

"Or maybe Sokka should be first," she threatened. "I wouldn't want you to miss that." She teased, smiling cruelly.

"You wouldn't...he might be an idiot at times but he's your brother.." Toph pleaded.

"And we're back to the blind bimbo," Katara said, focusing. She had come up with a most exquisite torture.

"It's blind bandit, Sugar Queen. Get it right." Toph growled. Even in her weakened state, her pride was still very much in tact.

Katara said nothing. She continued to focus. "Do you feel it yet?" she asked.

Toph groaned as her bravado faded instantly. "My...feet, their so numb..I can't feel them...and everything's dark...I can't see anything."

Katara's face wore a predatory smile. She flashed her teeth to her audience. "Would you like to know why?" she asked gleefully.

"Not particularly, but your gonna tell us anyway aren't you?" Sokka deadpanned.

"Yes, since your dying to know. Blind Bimbo, what I am doing, is slowly stopping the flow of blood throughout your body. That feeling of numbness you're experiencing is only gonna get worse. See, I'm starting with your feet. But soon, I'll move up to your legs, then your arms, before finally making your poor little heart shut down. You'll be aware the entire time, but you'll be helpless to do anything but wait for the end. Wait, you're blind now, so you're used to being helpless," Katara gloated.

Toph's eyes had a figurative fire burning in them.

"Ahh, so fierce," Katara gloated. "Soon the fire in your eyes, that fire's gonna burn out." She giggled maliciously.

"No..no...if you have to kill me, end it quick Sugar Queen. If you have a heart, make it quick.." Toph begged.

"Where's the fun in that?" Katara asked. "Shh, it'll be over soon. Hush now." Katara taunted.

"No...I'll never give in." Toph moaned in pain.

"You will," Katara replied. "Mistress Azula would approve of me using the most torturous way possible to kill her enemies," she bragged, increasing her hold.

For the first time in her life, Toph looked legitimately scared. Her eyes quivered as they radiated fear as the numbness spread up her legs. "Katara...please...stop."

"So ends the Blind Bimbo," Katara gloated, stopping the flow of blood to Toph's waist. "And so young. Tell me, what would you like your gravestone to say?" she asked cruelly.

Toph looked at her, her spirit just about broken. "Gravestone?" She asked. "Katara please...this isn't you. Remember who you really are." Aang pleaded.

"Look at it this way," Katara said. "I'm putting you out of your misery. Now, let's see a brave face," she coached. But her words had finally sparked a fire of resistance in Toph.

Aang could sense that Toph's spirit had been reawakened and smiled. This wouldn't end well for the Dai Li controlling Katara.

"Katara, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I know you aren't yourself, so I'll forgive you for calling me a blind bimbo," she said. "And I hope you forgive me for what I must do."

"Giving up?" Katara sneered.

Toph smiled, which was odd, given the situation. "You wish," she replied. She then began willing her legs to regain their feeling.

"Suit yourself. It's not like you can move anymore." Katara smirked.

Toph concentrated with every ounce of her being. "Yes...I...can!" she said. To Katara's surprise, she was able to move one leg, and that was all she needed. She stamped the ground, creating a prison of solid rock around Katara which pinned her arms to her side. Her concentration broken, the control she had over Toph and Sokka ceased. Aang freed himself a moment later.

"How...how can this be..." Katara murmured, stunned.

Toph concentrated "Aang, her heartbeat's all over the place," she reported.

"She's being brainwashed. Concentrate Toph, try to wake up the real Katara." Aang instructed.

Toph nodded. "I'll do what I can," Toph replied. "But it won't be easy. Whatever they did to her, they did it well." She turned to Jet. "You were there. What did they tell her?" she demanded.

"To kill Aang and all of you." Jet answered.

"No, it must go farther than that," Toph reasoned. Why does she keep insisting that she's Fire Nation?"

"I think they told her she was born there, I'm not sure though." Jet explained.

"Let's take it one step at a time," Toph suggested. "What was the first thing they told her?" she asked.

"That she serves Azula." Jet informed.

Toph nodded. "Let's start there," she said.

"Good call." Jet agreed.

Katara struggled futilely, but the stone surrounding her held fast. "Katara, listen to me very carefully," Toph said slowly. "You have never served Azula."

"No...your lying, your trying to make me turn on her!" Katara screamed.

"Katara," Toph said slowly. "You're stronger than this. You have never served Azula," she insisted.

Toph's words finally struck a chord as for a fleeting moment, Katara's eyes regained their life and shine as the true Katara came to the surface. "...Toph...I...is that you?" She asked weakly.

"You're back, Sugar Queen," Toph said with a smile. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"What...what's...happening...to me?" Katara asked, in a painful whimper.

"Azula and the Dai Li brainwashed you," Toph replied. "What do you remember?" She asked gently.

"Just...this weird light." Katara replied softly.

Toph nodded. "Ok, take a deep breath," Toph instructed. However, before Katara could make any effort to free herself her mental trigger kicked back in forcing her back into her brainwashed programmed state, and Toph was glad that Katara couldn't break free.

"You will die!" Katara sneered.

Toph backed off instantly, but to her surprise, Aang slowly approached Katara, who was thrashing around as much as she could.

"Don't worry Katara...I'll save you." Aang answered sweetly.

"I will deliver you to my mistress," Katara sneered. "Aang, get away from her," Toph cautioned.

Aang shook his head and leaned in, kissing Katara softly and sweetly on the lips.

Katara blinked, and slowly came back to herself as the control Azula had placed over her was broken completely thanks to the pure love in Aang's kiss. "...Aang? Toph? Sokka?" she asked.

"It's all right Sugar Queen, your back." Toph grinned.

Memories came flooding back. "AAAH!" Katara cried in agony.

Aang and Toph hugged her. "Shh...it's okay." They soothed.

"Toph...I'm so sorry," Katara apologized. "I have no control over Bloodbending. I couldn't say no...I tried with all my might to stop. It was like I was watching myself nearly kill you." She whimpered.

"It's okay Katara, you weren't yourself. We all love you, right Twinkle-Toes?" Toph winked.

"Of course we do," Aang agreed.

Katara wordlessly hugged them both as she started crying.

"We will never leave your side," Sokka added.

"I...I was so cruel...Toph I nearly killed you.." Katara whimpered.

"But you didn't," Toph replied.

"It's okay Katara, it wasn't you.." Aang assured sweetly.

"I will say, I have never felt such pain," Toph said softly. "Whatever Azula did to you was evil."

"Katara?" Sokka asked softly.

"Yes?" Katara asked.

"What did they tell you?" Sokka asked gently.

"They...they said I was a Fire Nation Noble's daughter," she replied. "And that I'd served as Azula's bodyguard."

"Go on.." Sokka urged gently.

"They also said I was not associated with Water Tribe garbage," Katara replied.

"What else did they say?" Toph asked softly.

"They told me to bring the Avatar to Azula, and kill all who stood in my way," Katara replied. "And Long Feng was partially involved."

"Don't worry Katara, your safe now." Jet smiled.

"Thanks for warning me about Zuko," she replied.

"Sure." He answered.

The Dai Li Agent had mustered enough strength to break his restraint. He took off running without a moment's delay. "After him," Sokka shouted. "No, let him go," Katara replied.

"Yeah Azula will take care of him." Jet grinned.

"That doesn't sound good," Toph deadpanned.

"Better her than us." Katara laughed.

Azula paced impatiently in her chambers. "Where are they?" she demanded to her advisor. "They should have caught them by now!"

"I fear they failed." He answered softly.

"They better not have," Azula growled. "Nobody fails me!" As soon as she said it, the lone Dai Li agent burst into the room. "My apologies, Princess," he said, kneeling. "The Water Tribe girl and the other boy escaped." he reported. Azula whirled in anger. "They what?" she demanded. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

They gulped. "They escaped."

"No they didn't," Azula replied. "Because if they did, you wouldn't be back here," she stated calmly.

"Uh...you can take it from here buddy." One of them said, shoving the other in front of Azula.

"Uh, no," the shoved one replied. "You're the one who lost them." He protested to his partner. Azula tired of this quickly. "ENOUGH!" she shouted, shutting everyone up.

"Azula...they got away." They protested.

"That...is a wrong answer," Azula replied in a calm voice that almost betrayed the anger behind it. She began preparing lightning. "I think, no I strongly suggest that you get back out there and don't come back without MY prisoners," she said. "Otherwise..." She launched a bolt at the wall next to the lead agent's head. "I might get careless," she threatened.

"With all due respect Princess, they are much too powerful." They replied.

"Really?" she asked. Before the hapless man could respond, she incinerated him and three others. She looked to the surviving agents. "Now that you've seen the consequences of failing me, I trust my orders will be carried out?" she asked.

They ran out without a word.

Azula smiled. It had been a long time since she'd had to demonstrate why her orders were always followed. Meanwhile, The Gaang had come to the conclusion that the Earth King needed to be told of Long Feng's treachery, and warned that the Fire Nation Princess had seized control of the Dai Li.

"Everything will be all right Katara. I'll come with you guys, if you'll accept me." Jet offered.

"As long as you don't attempt any mass murder," Sokka warned.

Jet chuckled. "I came to Ba Sing Se for a fresh start. That part of my life is over."

Katara ignored it. She owed Jet a great deal. If it were not for him, she never would have escaped Azula's grasp.

Jet gave her a warm smile. He was glad to have her trust.

"Stop them!" a Dai Li agent interrupted. "Do NOT let them escape!" The Dai Li agents had the group surrounded. The leader smiled as he made eye contact with Katara, whom he assumed was still their ace in the hole double-agent. "The Fire Lord has invited you to visit the Royal Palace," he said hypnotically.

Katara's eyes went big.

"Excellent," he said. "She is still under our thumb."

Katara smirked. "That's what you think."

His eyes bulged in surprise. He couldn't believe that their super mind control grip had been broken.

Katara's smirk widened as she calmly started bloodbending him.

"Katara...what are you doing? Sokka asked.

"I don't know exactly, all I know is it's very powerful." She replied.

"It looks like you're hurting him," Sokka replied. "Yeah," Toph added. "Was...was that what you were doing to me?" she asked.

"Did it feel like that?" Katara asked.

"I...think," Toph replied.

"How can you be sure?" Katara queried.

"I don't know," Toph replied. "I couldn't move."

Katara looked at the Dai Li agent.

"Please...stop..." he begged

"Hurts doesn't it?" She sneered.

"Yes...Please stop," he begged.

"Give me one good reason why I should." She snapped.

Toph smiled. "Don't," Toph replied. "Let him suffer. THEY were the ones that nearly killed me," she said pointedly.

Katara and Aang looked at her in shock and surprise.

"Toph, I know that was Katara, but..." Sokka trailed off.

Katara eased off, knowing that Aang wasn't one for fights.

Aang looked deep in Katara's eyes. "Katara?" he asked, softly, slowly. His voice was almost a whisper.

"Yeah Aang?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Do with him what you will," he replied.

"What are you saying, Aang?" Katara asked, surprised that Aang was just about encouraging violence.

Aang struggled to maintain his calm state. "If you did not have him, I would likely be in the Avatar State right now. So, I say do whatever you want. Kill him, or don't, just make him regret ever taking you."

"But...you hate violence." Katara answered softly, the surprise in her voice was evident.

"I do," Aang replied. "But there is much the Dai Li have to answer for...and Azula. So take whatever revenge you wish." His voice was cold. At this point, the young Avatar was fine with Katara taking the man's life.

"Even if it means killing him?" Katara asked softly.

"Yes," Aang replied. He turned to the hapless agent. "If I were you, I'd say prayers, and hope Katara sees fit to spare you." he warned. "And if she doesn't, pray she ends it quickly." He added, a cold edge to his voice.

Katara turned back to the agent, an almost manic look in her eyes.

"No...please," he choked out.

Katara looked to Aang.

Aang forced himself to watch. "Do it, Sugar Queen," Toph encouraged. Katara nodded. She concentrated. "I am going to do the same thing to you as I was going to do to Toph while I was under your demented grip," Katara explained, a cold smile on her face. Normally she hated the idea of killing, especially out of vengeance. But with this man, she'd happily make an exception because he'd nearly made her kill her best friends and family.

"Can't we talk about this?" He pleaded.

"Sure," Katara replied. "In the time it's gonna take your blood to stop, we can talk." She giggled snidely.

"You can't do this!" He protested.

Toph laughed. "I tried saying that too, it didn't work."

He gulped, clearly scared.

"Have...mercy," he begged.

"I'm sorry, but did you ask Katara for mercy? You made her nearly kill me!" Toph yelled.

"I...wasn't the one who hypnotized her...I was just following orders," he pleaded.

"Sugar Queen, he deserves no mercy." Toph replied, her voice as cold as ice.

"You're right, he doesn't," Katara replied. "That numbness you're feeling is only going to get worse," she explained. "I'm slowly stopping the flow of blood in your body."

"This is a mistake.." He whimpered.

Toph and Katara glared at the guard simultaneously. "It was a mistake to hypnotize me," Katara replied. "It was a mistake to make me freeze Aang. It was a MISTAKE," Katara said, "to make me nearly kill Toph." The guard's eyes widened further. "This is not a mistake. This is just payback," she reasoned, her voice as cold as ice.

He whimpered again, this time decisively louder.

Katara tightened her grip. "I'd say that he can't move his legs right now," she gloated to Toph.

"Yeah, and he deserves it. Finish it Sugar Queen." Toph giggled snidely.

Katara smiled as she increased her hold. "What was the feeling like?" she asked Toph curiously.

"It felt like my whole body was frozen in place, I couldn't move at all." Toph answered honestly.

"And that feeling was getting higher and higher, wasn't it?" Katara asked.

"Yes...yes it did." Toph smirked.

"And the fear steadily increased?" Katara asked, enjoying the wide-eyed look on the agent's face.

"Yeah, I was scared I was gonna die." Toph answered, shivering at the memory.

"I'm just glad I didn't get started on your arms," she said, concentrating.

"Same here...wait, is that what your gonna do?" Toph asked with a little smirk on her face.

"Yes," Katara replied. "I am going to slowly stop all blood flow in his body." She smiled grimly. "If I hadn't stopped, you'd be dead soon after I started on your arms," she stated.

Toph gulped. "Thank goodness your safe then." She answered softly.

"It would have been a slow death, and you'd have been able to do nothing but watch," she explained.

"That's scary to think about, very scary." Toph replied, knowing what the agent was going through, but she didn't care. He deserved it.

Katara turned to the hapless agent. "I will send you on your way, now," she said. "Have a nice afterlife." She sneered, her gaze and smile cold.

Toph couldn't help but smirk as she gave the classic cutthroat gesture.

"Please," the agent begged, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Toph in symbolic fashion held up 3 fingers.

Katara focused. "I can't feel my arms," the man pleaded.

"3..." Toph purred silkily.

Katara continued to focus as the man's bloodflow was now cut off at the waist. "Please don't kill me," the agent begged.

"2..." Toph taunted.

"Please..." the agent choked out. It was getting harder to speak as his heart's bloodflow was being interrupted.

"1..." Toph finished coldly.

Katara focused fully, and the man fell dead.

Toph smiled, hugging Katara. "It's good to have you back Katara."

Katara returned the hug. "It's good to be back," she replied. "And I am deeply sorry for almost killing you. How can I ever make it up to you?" She asked, gazing at Toph anxiously.

"I'll let you know." She giggled, giving her a punch in the shoulder.

"Look, seriously," Katara said. "I wish I never had this...power. I'm so sorry I almost killed you with it." She replied sadly.

Toph hugged her tighter. "Shh..no tears."

Katara couldn't help but shed a few. "I can't help it," she replied. Aang joined the hug. "It'll be alright, Katara," he said. Sokka joined the hug as well.

"Twinkle-Toes is right. We have to go Katara." Toph answered softly.

Katara nodded. "You're right. Azula's got to be stopped...and I don't want her to capture me again," she replied, wiping her eyes.

"She won't, we'll protect you." Jet assured.

"We'll tell the Earth King that she has control of the Dai Li," Aang reasoned. "And of Long Feng's treachery."

Toph nodded, grinning excitedly. "Yeah let's break some rules!"

Aang smiled as they all climbed aboard Appa. "Yip, yip," he said, causing the bison to fly, taking them to their next adventure...

The End!


End file.
